Only When It's Missed
by Evil Twin Theory
Summary: It's not quite Kurtty, but it's close! After breaking up Lance, Kitty starts reevaluating her feelings towards Kurt, but has his feelings changed? All reviews welcomed and appreciated!


__

AN: Unfortunately, I don't own X-Men Evolution, but I do have a birthday coming up. *hint hint* This is a different kind of story than I usual right, so please bear with me and be kind. 

"That jerk!" Kitty yelled aloud, throwing the pillow she had been hugging across the room. Her eyes were still glistening with tears, but she turned and stared at the doorway. She hadn't meant to yell aloud like that, and she sat on her bed just expecting someone to come in and check on her. After a few minutes no one came to the door, so she assumed she hadn't been heard. After all, it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and she was probably about the only one still hanging around the institute.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her laptop from a nearby desk and turned it on. She accessed her electronic diary and, after entering the password, (It happened to be Lance87. She was going to have to change that.) she starting typing.

****

So I guess it's official - it's definitely over between Lance and me. That message was loud and clear when I saw him walking down the hallways with that new girl that started school last week. She was hanging on to him like he was going to float away or something. At least he had the decency to look guilty when he saw me standing there.

I don't know what I saw in him. He is such a jerk. All right, so he is sort of a good looking jerk and he could be really sweet sometimes.

Aaaahhhh! What am I doing? I mean, it's not like I still care about the guy. I don't even know what I ever thought I did. Maybe it's because I actually thought he cared about me. That sounds so pathetic, but what if it's true? He was one of the first guys who actually seemed to notice me. Well, there's Kurt, but that's different.

She paused for a moment. It was different with Kurt. Wasn't it? It had to be, she decided as she resumed typing.

****

It doesn't matter why, I guess. It's over - end of story. And it's a good thing. I mean, he was such a creep. He could be rude and inconsiderate. He just wasn't the right guy for me. Why can't I find someone nice and sweet? Someone like.

"Kurt," she said aloud. Why was it that two times now she had thought of Kurt while she was writing about Lance? Maybe it was just because they were so different in personality? It was just normal to think of Kurt when looking for Lance's opposite. Besides, Kurt had always been there for her. That was just his personality - whenever someone seemed upset, he would try to comfort them.

Of course, there had been Kurt's apparent crush on her back when they first met. He had recently said that it had just been playful flirting, something he still like to do from time to time. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if it hadn't been something more.

She saved the entry and turned off the computer. What if it had been something more, she wondered, she had rejected him. At first it had been because she hadn't accepted his appearance and later it was because she had chosen Lance over him. What would have happened if she hadn't given him a chance?

There was probably no way of knowing now. She laid her laptop back the desk and left the room. Maybe if she got out of room, she could focus on something else. Just as she started down the hall, she bumped into Kurt who was heading towards his room.

"Oh, uh, Kurt," she said, "I didn't see you." She could feel her face burning and she tried to look away, hoping he didn't notice that she was blushing. All that thinking of Kurt had suddenly made her self-conscious around him.

"Hey, Kitty," he said, "Vhat are you still doing around here?"

"Just catching up on a few things," Kitty answered, quickly.

He looked at her carefully. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Uh, why do you ask?"

Tilting his head, he continued to study her. "You're still really upset about Lance aren't you?" he asked.

Kitty wanted to say no, but her words seemed caught in her throat. This was the thing she didn't want to talk about with Kurt, but here he had asked her. "I guess," she replied.

His next move took her by surprise. One minute she's standing there with her cheeks burning, debating about phasing through the floor, and then she realized she was in his arms. For a moment, she thought he had guessed what had been going on in her mind, but all too soon she realized that this was more of a brotherly hug. He was just trying to comfort her and nothing more. Still, who was she to argue.

He stepped back and smiled. As he did so, she noticed a small plastic bag dangling from his right arm. "What's that?"

"It's a present for Amanda," he answered, "Her birthday is Tuesday so I bought this for her." He pulled a small, black box out the bag and opened it to reveal a small silver chain. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty," she answered.

"I'm going to give it to her on Monday at school," he said.

"But I thought you said her birthday is on Tuesday."

"It is," he affirmed, "but I'm not exactly invited to the party. You know how her parents feel about me." His smile faded as he spoke.

"Yeah," Kitty replied, "That really bothers you, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "But it's not Amanda's fault," he added quickly.

"I know," Kitty said. She thought momentarily about pressing the issue, but she knew that would only hurt him more. Besides, there was no real point to that. Just because she may or may not have feelings for Kurt did not mean she was actually going to try to break up him and Amanda. "I'm sure she'll love the necklace," Kitty said, "I guess I'll be heading out now." She hurried down the hall, now more confused about her feelings than ever.

***************

Kurt walked into his room, still more than a little concerned for Kitty. She wasn't taking the break up with Lance well and she was acting very strangely earlier. Maybe he should have followed her, but something told him that she would prefer to be alone.

He dug into his closet and found some red wrapping paper. It was actually Christmas wrapping paper, but it was still suitable for a birthday present. He took the paper over the desk and set the small necklace box beside it. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out some tape and reached into a holder where he kept pens and a small pair of scissors. However, when he reached for the scissors, he realized that they were missing.

That's strange, he thought to himself. That's where he always kept his scissors and they were there the last time he looked. Someone must have borrowed the scissors. As he started looking in other drawers, he couldn't help but think of how if something has always been there in the past, people take it for granted that it will always be there in the future. It isn't until they actually reach for it do they notice it's no longer there and began to miss it.

"Strange," he said aloud as he wondered if he should just forget about wrapping the necklace.

__

Ready for the shocking truth, I'm not a big fan Kurtty. However, when this idea popped in my head, I had to write it. I hoped that you enjoy it.


End file.
